Chance Meeting In a Bar
by LECyr4
Summary: HIATUS after Nanba graduated, Nakao was hurt. what will happen when they meet up 2 years later in a bar? Yaoi Contains lemons and swearing first story eva
1. Chapter 1

"That's a wrap!" Some one said. At this point Nakao didn't care who it was, as long as he could get home faster.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Nakao. You really saved us there." Akiha Hara said.

Nakao was a model working for Akiha Hara. He is now 19 and has graduated Osaka High. In fact he graduated about a year and a half ago today. He got a job with Akiha a few days before he graduated and has been working with him ever since. He is now a full time male model. Well he is more than that.

Today Nakao was only supposed to work this morning. But since all the petite female models were either on leave or were sick, he had to do a whole other shoot. And he had to dress as a girl. Not that he minded much. He did like his girly aspects. At least, he used to -and didn't really care anymore (at least he was getting paid double)—because ever since that day, he almost hated the way he looked. The day _he_ graduated was practically the end of his life.

Nakao scoffed to himself, '_Nice work' he says, what a prick. _He didn't say that out loud. Instead he said, with a smile, "Thanks."

"For all your hard work I'm going to treat you." Akiha said.

"A treat?" Nakao questioned.

"Yeah, do you drink?" Akiha asked placing his arm around Nakao's shoulder.

"A little, why?" He asked.

"I'm gonna take you to a bar."

_Oh no, great a bar. Good lord._ Nakao thought to himself.

"I think I'm just gonna head home and rest." He said trying to escape, but with little success.

"Nonsense, you deserve it!" Akiha beamed. "You go get changed into your clothes and we'll get going."

So he did and before he knew it he was heading off to a local bar with his photographer.

Once inside, Akiha led Nakao, by the hand, up to the counter. Akiha sat himself down in one of the bar stools and Nakao sat in the one next to him. Akiha ordered himself a drink, one that was unfamiliar to Nakao and it sounded very heavily loaded in alcohol. He also ordered Nakao a drink, which was also unfamiliar to Nakao, but it sounded lighter than his own. The bar tender got them their drinks and Akiha eagerly grabbed his and took a swig. Nakao took a sip of his and gently put it down. It was revolting. He looked around nervously.

He felt so uncomfortable being in a bar with his photographer who was at least ten years older than him.

Suddenly the door swung open and Nakao looked over to see a group of five people, laughing and looking like they were having a fun time. He noted every detail about them instantly in his mind.

There were four men and one girl. One of the men had really nice red hair; it looked natural, unlike Nakao's hair, which had been dyed (Nakao's hair had been brown with a hint of red in it but he liked it better fully and deeply red). This man was holding hands with one of the other men. This man had black spiky hair and a few facial piercings (mainly on his ears, but he did have a nose ring). Nakao could tell they were a gay couple by the way they were holding hands. One of the other men was arm in arm with the women. This man also had black hair; the women had short blonde hair. She was wearing a pink tank top and a denim skirt. The man had khakis and a polo shirt. The other two men, the couple, were wearing stressed jeans and had on turtlenecks. They were also both smoking. He thought he recognized the red haired man as well as the remaining man. The remaining man made Nakao's heart jump, he completely drop dead gorgeous. He had dark brown, shoulder-length hair and was wearing a white T-shirt with jeans. This man was also smoking.

Nakao knew he recognized the man with long hair and the red head from somewhere, but where? He couldn't put his finger on it.

Akiha turned to see the group and nearly dropped his drink. "Could it really be?" Akiha stood up; making himself noticeable to the group. "It is!" He said louder so that they heard him.

They all looked at him and the red head's face became almost as red as his hair. "Oh no, god no, really?"

Akiha ran at him and grabbed him, making him keel over.

"I can't believe I'm seeing _you_ here!" Akiha shouted with joy.

"Hara! Get your ass off of me!" The red head shouted pushing Akiha off of him, standing up, brushing himself off.

"You know this guy, Hokuto?" the man with piercings asked.

"Unfortunately, yes I do know him. He and I have a history but he refuses to accept that it is _history_!"

"Oh is that so," The man with piercings said, approaching Akiha. "Now let me explain this to you, Hokuto is no longer single, in fact he is mine! So if you intend to attempt to continue any intimate relationship with him, you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

"Who is this man Hokuto?" Akiha asked frightened.

That's when it hit him. The red haired man was none other than the Dr. Umeda Hokuto from Osaka high!

"Yeah who is he?"

"This is Kijima Ryoichi, and he and I happen to be going out, wait a minute who said that?" Umeda answered, searching for the owner of the voice.

"I did." Nakao said standing up and walking over to the group. "It's nice to see you again Dr. Umeda."

"Nakao, is that you?" Umeda asked unable to recognize Nakao.

It was understandable why he couldn't. Nakao had changed so much. For one thing, he had grown quite a bit. He had also cut his hair differently, and he'd died it, he'd also put in black streaks. On top of that, Nakao had his ears pierced.

"It is." He said coldly, but with pride.

"Seriously?" The man with long brown hair exclaimed. "Kanoko this is the kid I was telling you about earlier." He said to the woman, Tanabe Kanoko. Turning his attention back to Nakao, he said, "Nakao, I can't believe it's you."

Nakao was puzzled, he still couldn't remember who this guy was and was a little freaked that he some how knew him.

"Come on, Nakao. Don't you remember me?" The man said with a smile.

Vague, incomplete memories flashed through Nakao's head, memories of his time at Osaka high. Images of himself being happy flashed very quickly in his mind. He was with another person. But this person was silhouetted out. He knew exactly why he couldn't remember the man with him in his memories. Long ago, he'd deleted this man from his memory, or at least he'd tried. But then he remembered that last painful day he'd spent with the person.

"_- Sempai!" He shouted._

"_Nakao." The beautiful man turned to look at him._

"_Um, Can I talk to you for a sec… alone?" Nakao blushed as he said these words._

"_Okay." The man said._

_Nakao led him to a quiet place and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a box of chocolate and held it out to the man._

"_This is for you." He said._

"_Thanks." The man replied._

"_Um… -, I just wanted to say… I love you! I've been in love with you for a long, long time…Would you… go out with me?" Nakao asked weakly._

_The man patted Nakao's head and with a sorrowful voice, replied, "Sorry. I love you like a little brother but that's as far as it can ever go. I'm sorry…"_

_Nakao's heart stopped for at least three seconds. But he just smiled and replied. "Oh come on, - Sempai! Sheesh, you don't have to get so serious about it! It's no big deal. I just wanted to say it out loud for once, that's all! Plus, you're the best R.A. ever. That part is for real! You're the greatest. Anyway… You were on your way somewhere, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_No problem! Sorry for keeping you!" Nakao said trying with all his might to keep his voice from cracking. The man walked away with a weak smile on his face. Once the man had left, Nakao stopped holding his tears back. They flowed down his face and fell onto the ground like raindrops. "- why?" He cried. "Why Nanba?" He repeated sobbing. "Nanba you're a jerk!"_

Back to the present, Nakao's eyes teared up also.

"Nanba?" Nakao asked his voice cracking.

"Yeah dude it's me!" Nanba Minami said with excitement.

A single tear streamed down Nakao's face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to embrace Nanba or punch him in the face, or just run away.

"Come on, let's all sit down and catch up with each other." Nanba said grabbing Nakao's hand and walking over to a booth. Everyone else followed them. Nanba sat down across from Nakao so that they could talk.

"Dude I haven't seen you in forever, what have you been up to?" Nanba asked.

"Oh not much, I'm a model for Akiha." Nakao said, in sort of a daze. He only saw Nanba; he wasn't even thinking, words were just coming out of his mouth.

"Really? I modeled for him once, too. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I did. I have the magazine with you on the cover. But it's put away in my closet."

"Why would a picture of me be in a dark lonely closet?" Nanba praised himself.

"I put it there so I wouldn't be reminded of-" Nakao covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to tell Nanba about what really went on in his everyday life.

Nakao's life had been a mess. Ever since he had graduated Nakao had been depressed (he even went to the doctor and was diagnosed with it (depression)).

He had emailed Nanba every week after he (Nanba) had graduated. Nanba didn't always reply because he was busy with college. About two months before Nakao graduated, he emailed Nanba asking him if he would come to the graduation ceremony. Nanba said he would be honored but he would need a reminder. A month before graduation, Nakao emailed Nanba, reminding him about his graduation. Nanba said he hadn't forgot and most likely able to come. Every week after that up until graduation, Nakao always reminded Nanba. Nanba kept saying he was going to come and that he was going to get him a graduation present. The night before graduation, Nakao called Nanba reminding him. Nanba had said, "I will definitely be there, and I'm going to be the first one to congratulate you. I promise, swear on my grave, I will be there."

But he never showed up. Nakao tried calling him, but he didn't answer. He emailed him, but Nanba never replied. He even traced his phone number to his house and drove down to it. But when he got to the house, some one else was living there. Nakao asked the people living there when they moved in. The date they had given him was exactly three weeks after his graduation. It was almost as if Nanba ran away from Nakao. Like he'd just completely erased Nakao from his life. Like he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. As if he didn't care… As if he had never cared… As if he hated him…

It tore Nakao apart. The fact that Nanba kept ignoring him was eating him alive, from the inside out. He had locked himself in his room for an entire week. He cut his wrists, in attempt to kill himself. A world without Nanba Minami wasn't worth living in. He had been his first and only love.

"So you wouldn't have to be reminded of what?" Nanba asked. That did it. Nakao couldn't take it anymore.

"So I wouldn't have to be reminded of how much you meant to me and I much I wanted you _and_ how pissed off I am at you!" Nakao screamed, standing up slamming his fist onto the table. Tears flowed down his face.

"Nakao…" Nanba said in astonishment. "You're mad at me?"

"Of course! Why the hell else would I have this?" Nakao screamed, pulling his sleeve up to reveal at least a dozen scars.

"You cut yourself! Why?" Nanba exclaimed.

"So I could forget what you did to me!" Nakao screamed before he ran out of the door.

"Nakao!" Nanba shouted back following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE IS A LEMON (sorta, its kinda bad, i can't write lemons very well) IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Nakao had run out of the bar, down five blocks, jay walked an intersection and ran another three blocks to reach his apartment building. He ran inside and pressed the elevator button repeatedly. He stood there waiting impatiently for the elevator to come to the first floor. Suddenly the front doors busted open. When Nakao looked to see who it was, he saw Nanba. Sweaty but still gorgeous, he strutted his way over to Nakao. Nakao was caught against the wall; Nanba had him pressed right up against it.

"What did I do that made you so upset?" Nanba spoke through gritted teeth. Nakao didn't answer at first, he was still sobbing. "Quit your crying and tell me!" Nakao just shook his head. Nanba leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "Tell me, or else." _Or else what?_ Nakao wanted to know. He tried to settle down but Nanba staring at him angrily in the face just made it worse. He stopped sobbing, but the tears would stop nor would his hiccups.

"I said; quit… your… crying." Nanba hissed. "Fine, you leave me with no choice." Nanba leaned in the rest of the way and did the very last thing that would be expected. He kissed Nakao. Not just a little sweet kiss. It was a good passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Nanba said, "Tell me."

Just then the elevator door opened. Nanba grabbed Nakao's hand and dragged him into the elevator. "Which floor?" He asked.

"Huh?" Nakao replied.

"Which floor do you want me to go to?" Nanba asked.

"Uh, fourteen." Nakao remembered what floor he lived on.

Nanba pressed the button and then quickly turned to Nakao and laid his lips on Nakao's again.

Nakao struggled but he managed to push Nanba away.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Tell me why you're angry or I'll take it further." Nanba looked sternly into Nakao's eyes. Nakao was frightened by Nanba. He was being so aggressive and cruel. It wasn't anything like how he used to be. Especially since he kissed him. He knew for a fact that Nanba was straight. Or at least he was. Nakao's eyes teared up again as he answered Nanba.

"You promised me, but you never came."

"Oh my god, is that it?" Nanba said with concern. "Oh Jesus, for starters I'm so incredibly, unbelievably, sorry. I did promise I would come to your graduation. But things happened I don't know. I tried getting there I really did. It was my entire fault, if only I had been more careful. Ok, I'm going to explain this but I don't want you to look at me like I'm making it up, because I'm not going to bother making up some stupid sob story to make you feel bad. Everything I'm about to tell you is true, and it's all because I made a stupid mistake."

The elevator door opened to the fourteenth floor. Nanba pressed the "close" button. He turned back to Nakao, and began his story.

"Ok first, I forgot to set my alarm and I woke up really late. Then as I rushed out the door, I found out my cars battery had died. So I got out my cell phone and I called a cab. I got in the cab and then it drove to the bus station. I was going to get on a bus straight to Osaka, but then I found out I left my phone and wallet in the stupid cab. By this time I was desperate to just make it to Osaka high. So I just started walking. I eventually made it to a gas station. I found a pay phone and I called my uncle with the little change I had in my pocket. He didn't answer. Then I looked for a clock. When I found one I realized it was already an hour after the ceremony had started. There was no possible way I was going to make it on time. And you were probably already somewhere with your family celebrating your graduation. Somewhere having fun without me. It was then that I realized how much it hurt that I probably might not ever see you again. I realized how much I missed you." Nanba stroked Nakao's hair.

He continued, "After that I found my way home. That whole next week, I was a complete mess. I had even shown up drunk to one of my classes. After that incident, I was suspended. Then money became an issue. I couldn't pay the bills that I'd been putting off until the last minute. I had no idea what to do, and I ended up having my car taken by the bank so I could pay off some of my bills and tuition. I finally decided I'd had enough. I called my uncle, and arranged to have him come up and pick me up to live with him. I told him my situation and he helped me out. Now for the past eight months he has been helping me with my lost credit cards I had had in my wallet. I have dropped out of college for now until I get my financial record straight. I never would have imagined meeting you again. When I saw you in the bar, I felt like a child who had just been offered an ice cream sundae."

"But, why didn't you answer my calls, my emails?" Nakao asked.

"I got a new cell phone, and I don't have you as one of my contacts. Nor do you have me as a contact."

"My emails?" He repeated.

"Those, I was afraid to answer. I read them but they were filled with so much anger and annoyance. I thought you were tired of me." Nanba stared into Nakao's tear-filled eyes. "You have to believe me. I know my excuses are useless and stupid but they're true. I don't want to be apart from your life anymore. I wanted to be there. But I wasn't and I failed you. I'm truly sorry. How can I prove to you that I mean what I say?" Nanba pleaded, near tears.

"What am I to you?" Nakao asked.

"What do mean?" Nanba asked confused.

"What are your true and complete feelings for me? You already know mine, I love you." Nakao said gazing into Nanba's beautiful brown eyes.

"Same." Was all Nanba said.

"Same what?"

"I feel the same, I love Nakao." Nakao blushed a very bright red.

"Did… Did you just…" He stammered.

"Yes I did, Nakao. I said the words you wanted me to say to you three years ago."

Nanba kissed Nakao again. Nakao couldn't believe it; Nanba loved him. It was a dream come true. Then Nanba ended his perfect moment. He brought his lips away and pressed a button on button pad of the elevator and the doors opened. Nanba grabbed Nakao's hand and he then asked, "Where?"

"What do you mean?" Nakao asked, delirious from all of Nanba's kissing today.

"Where is yours, your apartment?"

"114," was all Nakao said before he was dragged by Nanba and taken to the door with the numbers 1-1-4 on it.

"Key?" Nanba asked holding his hand out.

Nakao reached into his pocket and pulled out his key to his locked apartment door. He handed it to Nanba who then furiously fumbled with it, unlocking the door. He opened the door and dragged Nakao inside.

"You live alone?" Nanba asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nakao asked staring into Nanba's eyes.

"Anyone above or below? Next door?"

"No one lives above us –the entire floor is vacant-, or to the left. The people to live on the other side are on vacation, and the people below are at work." Nakao said, he knew everything about everyone in this building. He made that his hobby, since he needed something to keep himself sane (he used the excuse that he just wanted to get to know his neighbors, but he really couldn't care less for them). He even knew that at a certain time on a specific day, he was the only one in the building besides the staff. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm not just going to tell you I love you, I'm going to show you." Nanba said nonchalantly, looking around in the apartment.

"My turn," Nakao said (mindlessly), grabbing Nanba's hand and dragging him to the place he knew Nanba was looking for, the bedroom. Walking in the hallway, Nakao couldn't help thinking; _Nanba is going to _show_ me? He'll show me his love? Does he really mean…_ They reached the room and Nakao opened the door. He walked in leaving Nanba to close the door.

Nanba walked up behind Nakao and exhaled slowly on the back of his neck. He wrapped is arms around Nakao and whispered seductively in his ear, "Are you ready?"

Nakao shivered and tilted his head to grant Nanba access to his neck. Nanba followed his silent request and nuzzled his nose on Nakao's neck. He then kissed his neck, quickly followed by licking up and down it.

"Ah, Nanba!" Nakao moaned. Nanba turned Nakao around so he could kiss him on the lips. Nanba moved his hands to Nakao's shirt, grabbed the bottom of it, and slipped it off of him. Nakao's body was better built than Nanba gave him credit for. He had a full six-pack and his shoulders were actually rather broad. His arms were very muscled as well. Nanba had always seen Nakao as either a little brother or a girl. And when he realized he was in love with him he was turned on by either one. But now seeing him shirtless, he surprisingly turned him on more now that he saw him as a _guy_. Distracted with Nakao's sexy chest, he didn't notice the small hands attempting to remove his own shirt. It wasn't until his shirt was over his head that he realized it was being removed. Nakao's cold fingers traced his abs, which tickled Nanba.

"Ooh, you're good Nakao." Nanba said picking him up bridal style, and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Senri," Nakao said in between one kiss and the next.

"What was that?" Nanba asked, removing his lips from Nakao's.

"First name: Senri," Nakao said before bringing his lips back to Nanba's. Nakao cautiously stuck his tongue out and licked the rim of Nanba's mouth.

"Oh no, don't even try _Senri_. You're not getting in my mouth. Not yet anyway." Nanba snickered. He walked over to the bed and plopped Senri down on it. Making sure not to waste any time at all, Nanba quickly removed his pants. He was about to remove his boxers when a thought came to him. "Got any protection?" He asked Senri.

"No, sorry." Nakao blushed sheepishly.

"S'okay, we just won't use any." He said, climbing onto the bed and crawling on top of Nakao. Nanba then removed Nakao's pants as well as his boxers. Embarrassed, Nakao covered himself like a girl, blushing. Nanba laughed and told him, "You look beautiful, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be gentle… at first." Nanba said with a snicker. His hands slipped down Senri's body, ever so slowly. One hand stopped at his waist the other at his length. Nakao shrieked with pleasure as Nanba stroked it slowly (it erected entirely with that one gesture).

"You're easy to excite." Nanba said gazing into Nakao's eyes, which he could tell were getting very foggy.

(It was true) Nakao's vision blurred as he tried to concentrate on Nanba's face, but Nanba stroking him so slowly, yet firmly, was distracting him. Why must Nanba torture him so much? It felt so good, but it was far too slow.

Nanba was planning this out like a game of chess; planning his own moves and predicting what his opponent will do. As soon as he had his next few moves planned out in his head, he began his assault. He grabbed Nakao's cock in his hand and squeezed it with all his might, causing a chorus of moans to escape his mouth. With that done, Nanba shoved his tongue into Nakao's open mouth. Nanba could almost taste the moans still coming out of Nakao's mouth into his own. Nakao arched his back, bringing his hips closer to Nanba; begging for more. As Nakao was already very aroused, Nanba was just starting to get excited.

Nanba's tongue explored every part of Nakao's mouth, loving the noise he made when he brushed Nakao's tongue with his own.

Nakao's hand ventured to Nanba's hip and yanked his boxers off with one pull. He pulled them down to his shins and Nanba kicked them the rest of the way off.

Once they were entirely off, Nanba removed his mouth but he still curled his tongue with Nakao's for a little bit more. Dragging his tongue away, a trail of saliva hung between their tongues.

"You've never had sex before have you?" Nanba asked exhaling deeply.

"No, never. What about you?"

"Only with one other person, and when she and I had sex she had been a virgin. So I think we'll be clean of any STDs. But right after this we'll go check." Nanba said with a smile.

"Wait, did you say 'she'? Who's this she?" He thought about this for a second. So he had sex with a woman and now was having sex with him, a guy? Was he straight, gay or bi? Well now that he was doing this, he knew that he was either gay or bi.

"Yes I did, you just met her too. Remember the girl you met at the bar, Kanoko? She is as old as my uncle and she is the only other person I've had sex with. What's with the face?"

Nakao was stunned. Nanba had had sex with that gorgeous older woman? Why did he now want him? And that other man looked like he was with her. "Who was that other guy with you all? The one with the dark hair?"

"Ryoichi?"

"No, the man with interlocked arms with Kanoko."

"That was her husband. Yes she's married. But I haven't been _with_ her for at least six years." Nanba answered all of Nakao's questions before he could ask any of them. It was silent for a few seconds and Nanba finally asked, "You've never had sex, so you have really no idea how this is going to work?"

"Not really, no," Nakao said sheepishly.

"Well, fortunately I happened to ask my uncle the other day what he and Ryoichi do in bed. Would you like to hear or just experience?" Nanba asked stroking him slowly again.

"Nnn, experience sounds … good," Nakao moaned.

"Ok… But, Senri, I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth if it isn't Minami, that's _my_ first name."

"Mmm, Minami…" Nakao groaned.

"You ready for the real fun?" Minami asked.

"Unnn…" Was all Senri could muster. Minami put three of his fingers in his mouth and once they were wet enough, he shoved them all up Senri's behind. He scissored around until he thought it was loose enough. Minami then shoved his own gun into Senri's tight little ass. Still stroking his length, Minami pumped in and out of Senri.

Minami bent over to reach Senri's mouth. He shoved his tongue into Senri's mouth and danced with his tongue.

With Minami's tongue dancing with Senri's, him pumping in and out, and caressing Senri's cock; they both came within a matter of minutes. And even though it only took a few minutes, both were completely exhausted.

Minami held Senri in his arms as if he were protecting him from something.

"Senri, I have so many things in my head that I want to tell you but I don't know where to begin."

"Just start saying the things you think of as you think of it," Nakao exhaled.

"You are adorable and beautiful and sexy and manly yet gorgeous and I love you and I never want to let you go and… I want to be yours forever."

"Really?" Nakao asked innocently.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will let you stay as long as you want. You can even stay here if you want to." Nakao said getting sleepy. He yawned, nuzzling up to Nanba's chest.

"I'll stay right here, forever." Nanba whispered into Nakao's ear. He kissed Nakao on his forehead and then said sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nakao said before he fell asleep.

Nanba stared groggily at Nakao's sleeping face. He was too cute when he slept. Now that he was looking closely he could tell there were dark circles under Nakao's eyes; he hadn't been sleeping well. He felt responsible for his condition. Nakao has been hurting himself because Nanba was too scared to confront him. But now they were here, together, and in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Nanba woke up the next morning and noticed he was in an unfamiliar environment. Then he remembered what went on last night. He looked to his side but Nakao was gone. He became anxious instantly, where was he? He searched all around him. He then noticed there was a sheet halfway off the bed. He followed it off the bed and there was Nakao on the floor tangled up the sheet. He got down on the floor and picked him up, carefully so as not to wake him. He laid him down on the bed.

Nanba gazed upon Nakao's sleeping face. It was truly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. It was at least five times as cute as a puppy pouting. He bent down and kissed Nakao's forehead. He stood up and ruffled Nakao's hair. He saw that his hair had a little bit of a curl to it. It made him look even more like a girl. If Nakao had boobs and Nanba hadn't just fucked him last night, he wouldn't have a single doubt that Nakao was a girl. But that wasn't so, but Nanba didn't care. In fact he would've been annoyed by the fact. Giving Nakao's hair one last ruffle, Nanba headed out of the bedroom in search of a shower (which he found very fast).

Shortly after that, Nakao woke up. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. His neck hurt and he rubbed that too. He looked around and noticed Nanba wasn't there. But then he heard the shower on. Nakao got off the bed and got dressed. He then went into his kitchen to make some breakfast; bacon and scrambled eggs. When he was just about finished. He heard the water turn off. He then heard shuffling about in the bathroom, he even thought he heard something fall, but then he heard the door opening so he wasn't too worried about it.

Nanba followed his nose to the kitchen to see Nakao wearing blue jeans and a green apron. He was making breakfast. Nanba walked up to him and leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"Morning sunshine." Nanba said smiling.

"Good morning Nanba." Nakao said not looking up from his work. He was concentrating so he could make the breakfast perfect for Nanba.

"Am I bothering you? I'll leave if you want," Nanba said walking away.

Nakao panicked. "No!" He shouted turning around and grabbing Nanba's wrist. "Don't go! Don't leave me again." Nakao wrapped his arms around Nanba.

Nanba patted Nakao's head and said calmly, "I wasn't actually going to leave you. I was going to sit in the other room on the couch. By the way you have a very nice apartment here. It's very big, like it's a whole house but only one level. I mean you have a bathroom in the bedroom. Then you have a living room/den and you also have kitchen. And there are walls in between each room, like they're all different rooms! It's really cool! How did you manage to get such a nice room in this dinky place?"

"Well, this whole building isn't dinky and all the rooms are like this. I chose this place specifically because I didn't want a small apartment that has like no walls. Besides I wasn't planning to move to a house any time soon so I didn't want a small dinky apartment." Nakao said letting Nanba go. He turned around to see his breakfast was beginning to burn. "Oh no!" He rushed over to it and discovered it able to be saved from being totally ruined.

"It isn't burned is it?" Nanba asked. He'd walked over to the stove and stood right behind Nakao.

"A little, is that okay?" Nakao asked looking up at him with a nervous face.

" 'S no problem. I mean it's edible right?" Nanba said jokingly.

"Well yeah but," Nakao said guiltily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever you've made will be delicious." Nanba said patting Nakao on the head again and ruffling his hair.

Nakao smiled and blushed a little bit, flattered.

Once Nakao had finished making the breakfast, he set the table and he and Nanba ate.

"Mmm, this is so good." Nanba said. It was the best eggs he'd had in a while. In fact it was the best food he'd had in a while (his uncle wasn't a very cook).

Nakao didn't respond he just blushed and continued eating. But then a thought came to him. This thought haunted him because he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't true. He needed to know if it was or wasn't. "N-Nanba?" Nakao struggled to get out.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nanba said with a mouthful of egg.

"Well, you l-love m-me right?" He stuttered.

"Nakao, do you honestly think I would have shown you that wonderful time last night if I didn't love you? Yes I love you stupid!" Nanba said after almost choking on his food.

"So you and I are now… um…" Nakao couldn't dare finish his sentence but surprisingly, Nanba did.

"Going out? A couple? _Lovers?_ Well to tell you the truth yes, yes, and _yes._" Nanba over emphasized the last question and answer.

Nakao again didn't reply with anything except a reddened face. He hurried to finish his breakfast and then began to clean it up. It then dawned on him that today was Thursday. He had to work today. He quickly looked at the clock. Holy Shit! He was about twenty minutes late already.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed dropping the dirty dishes into the sink and he ran into his room to get changed.

Nanba ran after him but to his surprise, by the time he reached the bedroom, Nakao had already changed and was running toward the door. "What is the matter?" Nanba asked.

"I'm late for work! I have a photo shoot in five minutes and I was supposed to be at the studio fifteen minutes before the photography staff gets there. Akiha's going to kick my ass!" Nakao said furiously trying to get his sneakers on.

"Ok well I'll drive you there!" Nanba offered.

"With what car?" Nakao nearly screamed.

"Oh yeah, shit…" Nanba said remembering that he ran after Nakao to get to his apartment. His car was still at his uncle's house. When he'd been out all day yesterday he'd been driven around by Ryoichi. He'd driven everyone.

"How far is it?" Nanba asked.

"Twenty minutes if I run. But if I can possibly get a taxi it'll be only eight minutes." Nakao said having gotten one shoe on and was trying to tie the other.

"Ok you finish getting ready, I'll go down to the street and get you a cab." Nanba said before he ran out of the apartment and nearly slammed into the elevator door in the hallway. He pressed the down button repeatedly until the door opened. Luckily there was no one in it. He ran inside and pressed the first floor button twenty times before the doors closed. He nervously tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for the doors to open again. As soon as they did though he booked it out of the elevator, and out of the lobby. Once he was out on the edge of the street he searched for a taxi driving by. He found one and waved his arms around getting the attention of the driver. The driver pulled over to the sidewalk as Nakao came bursting out of the apartment building. Nanba got in the taxi and slid all the way over for Nakao to have room. Nakao yelled at the taxi driver where to go and threw some paper yen bills at him. The taxi driver began driving toward the destination and Nakao got out his cell phone. Nanba couldn't help from giggling a bit when he saw that Nakao's phone was a bedazzled blackberry and the cell phone charm on it was a small fairy.

After Nakao was finished with his phone call to the studio he sat back and relaxed against the back of the seat. "Thank God," He sighed with relief.

"What?" Nanba asked after he collected himself from laughing at Nakao's phone.

"Akiha isn't there yet and I still have time to get there before they decide to have someone else do the shoot. But if Akiha gets there before me, which is very unlikely, I'll be replaced. But I seriously doubt he'll get there before us. Since he always takes an hour to drive a fifteen minute drive." Nakao said panting.

Nanba wrapped his arms around Nakao.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Nakao yelled at him.

"I'm happy for you, I didn't want to see you lose your job because of me." Nanba said.

"What makes you think it would be your fault?" Nakao asked confused.

"Well, if you didn't have to spend the extra time you did just to make me breakfast, you would probably already be there waiting around for Akiha." Nanba said before he kissed Nakao on the forehead. Nakao just blushed again. Just then the taxi drove up to the studio. And, not to Nakao's surprise, Akiha wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Nanba couldn't believe his eyes. The way Nakao moved in front of a camera was breath-taking. He could only stand mouth agape as he watched Nakao gracefully pose for each picture. And the way he accented each outfit! Nakao was an amazing model!

"Pardon me for asking but who exactly are you?" The photographer came and asked Nanba.

"Oh! Sorry I kinda intruded on your photo shoot. My name is Nanba Minami. We actually met yesterday. And we knew each other before then." He said embarrassed for intruding.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! I shot you with that Mizuki kid!" Akiha said remembering.

"Yeah, well, Nakao and I are umm…" Nanba blushed. Saying it to Nakao was one thing but telling this man he barely knew that he and Nakao were lovers was different. He took a deep breath just said it. "Nakao and I are lovers." Whew! He said it.

"Holy Shit!" Akiha blurted. "I knew that Nakao played for the other team but I had no idea you… that he and you- Dayum!" Akiha was a little too excited by this. And Nanba was a little freaked by it. Just then Nakao came out in his next outfit ready for the next shoot. "Oh, my boy's… well actually _your_ boy's ready. I gotta go. I hope you know how lucky you are to have such a great partner." Akiha said walking away smiling.

"Trust me I do, and I don't plan to take it for granted." Nanba said to himself.

"Nanba what are you still doing here? I thought you went home." Nakao said after the shoot was over.

"I stayed to watch. Akiha let me. I even talked to him once while you were getting changed." Nanba explained. Just then, Akiha walked up to them.

"Hey! I just got all the pictures scanned into the main computer. I was wondering if you two wanted to come look at them." He asked with a smile.

"Well, um I don't know…" Nakao hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have Nanba see the results of his pictures. He'd probably be embarrassed no matter what Nanba's reaction was. But before He could finish, Nanba spoke.

"Hell yeah!" Nanba said grabbing Nakao's hand and followed Akiha to the screening room where he'd hooked up a projector to the computer. He told Nanba and Nakao to sit down in the chairs that were already set up in the room for whenever there would need to be evaluation between photographers and magazine staffs, etc.

He pulled up the file that had all of Nakao's pictures from today. He clicked through each one knowing that Nanba was enjoying himself just as much as he was when he was seeing the picture being taken.

The picture looked so much different yet he knew each one for each outfit and pose. And the same adorable face in every photo only made him more excited. He always knew that Nakao was very beautiful for a boy, but he never suspected that he could use it to his own advantage. Nakao was able to look adorable and pouty in one picture and manly and seductive in the next. With every click he heard and a new picture showed up, the more turned on he became. Oh, was Nakao going to get it tonight. (Nanba was lucky to walk away without a boner.)

Akiha clicked once more and realized that he'd gotten to the last one. He turned off the projector and computer and he then turned the lights on.

Once the lights came on, Nakao shifted his position to sit up. With every clicked and new picture, the lower he'd sunk into his chair. He could see at least three huge flaws in every photo that he saw. In this one he was stiff, in the next his expression was vague and emotionless. He hated looking at his own photos. He was only reminded of how unlike Nanba he was. In the couple magazines that Nanba had appeared in, every picture was perfect and so smooth and flowed. Whenever he saw one of his own he only saw how unlike his picture were compared to Nanba's. He only saw how flawed he was compared to Nanba. It made him feel sick.

"Can we get going now?" He asked weakly of Nanba.

"Sure, it's a little past noon," Nanba said looking at his watch. "Do you want to get some lunch? I'll buy." Nanba made his one smile that Nakao just couldn't say no to.

"Sure, how about we go to a café?" Nakao suggested. He hadn't been to a café in a while. And he loved sweet things and to share some with Nanba would be absolute paradise.

"Whatever you want, candy cane." He said reaching out for Nakao's hand so he could hold it. Nakao didn't dare refuse. In fact Nakao entangled his fingers with Nanba's and he snuggled close to him, clutching his arm.

They walked out of the studio and walked down the street in search for a corner café. They soon found one and walked in. They both ordered some cake and sat down at a table near the window. Nanba had gotten a white cake smothered in a blue icing with blueberries on top. Nakao had gotten a chocolate cake with blue icing on top as well and his had strawberries on top.

"Want one of my strawberries?" Nakao asked with a smile.

"Sure, put one in your mouth for me." Nanba said, swallowing his bite of cake he had had in his mouth.

"What? In my mouth? Like this?" Nakao asked holding a strawberry between his teeth.

"Yup, now hold still." He said leaning in towards Nakao. He put his mouth on his and skillfully got the strawberry out of Nakao's mouth with his tongue. He closed his mouth but still pressed his lips upon Nakao's while he ate the strawberry. After a few seconds, and a few seconds too soon for Nakao, Nanba withdrew. He'd noticed that some people had started to stare.

"Delicious," Nanba said. Nakao blushed. He sat there, silently munching at his cake for the rest of their lunch.

Once they had finished, and paid they walked out of the café and just stood there.

"Well, there's still plenty of day left, what do you wanna do now?" Nanba asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Any ideas?" Nakao asked clueless.

"Well, we could just walk around downtown, or if walking sounds good to you, we could go to this nature park I know of." Nanba said throwing ideas around.

"The nature park sounds fun!" Nakao could already picture it. He could see them walking down a path with trees on each side. Every once in a while they'd see an animal or two. They'd talk to each other about the year they'd been apart. Just getting to know each other even better than they already had.

Which is exactly what they did. They both had a wonderful afternoon walking through the park and they made their way back to Nakao's apartment.

"Hey, do you mind going up without me and just waiting up there, I've got to grab something from the front desk." Nakao said.

"Sure, I don't mind. Can I have the key?" Nanba asked, holding his hand up to catch the key. Nakao tossed it and Nanba caught walking toward the elevator.

Once upstairs, Nanba walked down the hall until he found Nakao's apartment. He unlocked and opened the door. He walked inside, took off his shoes, and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels, not finding anything that sparked interest he turned it off. That was when he heard Nakao walk in.

"Hey," Nanba said turning around on the couch to see Nakao. He had a big yellow envelope in his hand, the kind you put like special forms in.

"Hey yourself," Nakao said taking off his shoes and putting his jacket on the coat rack. He put the envelope on the coffee table, and then sat down on the couch next to Nanba.

"Hey, you did it wrong." Nanba said, leaning against the back of the couch. He was sitting on the end leaning into the corner.

"Did what?" Nakao asked, sitting up straight as if he was sitting in an awkward silence, such as sitting next to Nanba's mom in silence.

"You sat down wrong. Get up and do it again, and do it right too." Nanba said waving a hand, gesturing Nakao to stand up.

He got up and asked, "Now how should I sit down to sit correctly?" Nakao asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Ok, I guess I can give you a hint. How would any other couple sit together on a couch as comfy as this one after a long romantic walk in a park?" Nanba attempted to hint to get Nakao to sit in his lap.

Nakao understood and did so. Nanba moved his legs onto the couch so that he was lying on the couch with Nakao lying on top. Nanba was a lot taller than Nakao, so Nakao was able to lay comfortably, with his head resting upon Nanba's chest.

Nanba wrapped an arm around Nakao, cuddling him close. With his other hand, his left one, he played with Nakao's hair. He curled it around his fingers, combed through it, styled it, etc.

Nakao sighed. He was at total peace. Here he was, after the most perfect date ever, with the love of his life, and he was now cuddling with him on his sofa. Of course, his perfect moment was ruined, by a little growling sound. It was Nanba's stomach.

"Well, I guess that walk made me pretty hungry. How about we order some pizza and rent a movie while we're at it?" Nanba asked.

Nakao looked up at Nanba and replied, "Sounds great!" with a smile.

"Ok, I'll order the pizza while you get the movie set up on paper view." Nanba said sitting up to get off the couch. He let Nakao get off first, so that he was able to get up. He got up off the couch then and walked into the kitchen, got out the phone book found a pizza place, and got the phone and dialed. He ordered two medium pizzas, one pepperoni and one extra cheese. He told them the address, and they told him they'd have it their in less than forty-five minutes, or else it was free.

Once he was done on the phone, he walked back into the living room to see Nakao sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand looking for a movie to order.

He walked up behind him and whispered in his ear hotly, "Picked one out yet?"

Nakao was startled and almost jumped off the couch. "Nanba! Don't do that!"

"Aw, but how can I help myself, when you leave yourself open like that? It's too adorable." Nanba said walking around the couch to sit on it. He sat down right next to Nakao, he then grabbed Nakao's chin and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

Nakao pushed Nanba away. "What was that for? Out of the blue like that?"

"I haven't tasted your sweet lips since lunch time. I'm not sure if you know this, but your mouth tastes so unbelievably good. It's so addictive, I only need to see those pink lips of yours to set me off. You taste so sweet." Nanba said leaning in for another kiss. He pushed Nakao over so that he was lying on the couch underneath him. He balanced himself on his elbows and knees. Nanba pushed his tongue out and licked the rim of Nakao's mouth, until Nakao let him in. Nanba immediately found Nakao's tongue and they both groaned simultaneously once they made contact. Their tongues curled and danced with one another, while Nakao did some exploring. He swept his hands down Nanba's side, until he reached Nanba's hips. He reached his hand inward until he found a slight bulge in Nanba's pants.

Nanba groaned at his soft touch. He moaned even louder when Nakao began to stroke his hand up and down it. Nanba brought their mouths apart so he could moan aloud.

"Uhn… Senri, don't stop!" Nanba moaned. Nakao took it a step further. He unzipped the zipper of Nanba's pants and pulled them off his legs. He then reached his hand into Nanba's boxers. He stroked Nanba's manhood slowly. Nanba screamed.

"OH GOD! SENRI!" Nanba began panting. Nakao smirked. He had no idea that it was this much fun to see his partner writhe.

"Minami, it's your turn to lie down." Nakao said getting out from underneath Nanba. Nanba eagerly rolled over onto his back. Nakao got onto his knees beside the couch. He captured Nanba's lips in a death kiss. He curled his tongue around Nanba's as his hand returned to Nanba's length. Instead of stroking it as he had been, he brought his thumb over the head. He stroked it there with his thumb causing Nanba's to moan loudly.

"Ughh…." Was all he muster. Nanba's eyes had gone very foggy. He brought his hand up to Nakao's head. He entangled his fingers into Nakao's hair.

"Nacccoa…." He said never leaving his tongue. "Thon't thop!" He pleaded.

Nakao remove his mouth from Nanba's, and sat up very alert.

"What is it?" Nanba sat up trying to kiss him again.

"Stop," Nakao said putting his hand up preventing Nanba from kissing him.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I knew it. Pizza's here." Nakao said standing up. "Stay here, I'll be back." Nakao said quickly kissing Nanba on the lips, before he got up to go get the pizza.

He answered the door, took the pizzas, paid the delivery boy and set the pizza on the coffee table. He then picked up the remote and picked out a romance for them to watch. He pressed play and then turned to Nanba.

"Sit up and scoot over." He said with a smile.

Was he really going to leave Nanba hanging like that? Nakao was giving him cruel and unusual treatment and for practically no reason.

"So what, you're just going to leave me wanting more?" Nanba asked.

"I already paid for the movie and the pizza is sitting here getting cold. I would rather get what I spent money on and eat warm, fresh pizza. How about you?" Nakao said teasing Nanba.

"You bastard," Nanba said smirking. He sat up and scooted over for Nakao to sit down. Nakao sat down next to Nanba and cuddled close. He leaned forward to grab a piece of pizza. He took a testing first bite.

"Mmmn, delicious. Here taste," He said offering Nanba a bite. Nanba bit into the pizza. It was very good.

They both shared five pieces of pizza while watching the movie, until they became full. Once the movie was done, Nakao got up off the couch and picked up the pizza box.

"I'm going to put this in the fridge, be back in a sec." He said walking toward the kitchen.

"I'll be in the bedroom." Nanba said smirking darkly.

Nakao paused but then continued walking. Nanba was still waiting for Nakao to finish him. Well, if that was what he wanted, then Nakao would gladly grant his wish.

After he put the pizza in the fridge, he walked toward the bedroom. He walked in to see Nanba lying on the bed in only his boxers.

"I did you the favor of getting rid of my pesky shirt. But now you have to do me a favor." Nanba said seductively.

"What might that be?" Nakao asked.

"Will you be so kind as to strip as sexy as you possibly can?" Nanba said darkly.

Nakao didn't bother to answer he just immediately started removing clothing. He began with his shirt. He then removed his pants, but left his boxers on. (Sorry, I can't describe how sexy Nakao is being right now, just try to picture it in you own way. But remember he is not just removing clothes, he is being very seductive right now.) He then walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Nanba and pressed his lips to his. He stuck his tongue out and mingled with Nanba's. He then reached down and patted Nanba's length as he had before. Nanba moaned out loud.

Nakao just got his rhythm down when Nanba disconnected their mouths.

"Um, Na-Nakaooo... would you be so kinddd… as to, uhn…" Nanba was moaning too much, he wasn't able to finish his sentence. To his surprise, Nakao got the message anyway. Nakao took his hand out of Nanba's boxers only to remove them and then slide down to have his head even with Nanba's waist.

Nakao placed his mouth upon Nanba's dick.

"Ughh… shit that feels good!" Nanba groaned.

"I'm glad you like it, 'cause I'm not anywhere near done with you." Nakao said releasing Nanba, only for a second. Only to put his mouth right back.

He experimented; he licked around it, up and down it, he sucked it, he did what ever he could to get Nanba to moan the loudest he could.

Nanba was in reverie. He felt so good he thought he was going to melt. Just when he was about to reach his peak, Nakao stopped.

Nakao copied Nanba from last night and put three of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

"What… the hell… do you think… you're… doing?" Nanba panted.

"Creating lubrication…" Nakao said once he took his fingers out of his mouth and was about to enter Nanba when, Nanba grabbed Nakao's wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Hey!" Nakao complained. "I'm not going in dry!"

"Wrong! You're not going in… at all." Nanba said still panting.

"What-" Nakao asked before Nanba shoved his tongue into Nakao's mouth, kissing him so passionately, it was almost violent. He then took Nakao's already wet fingers and shoved them into Nakao's tight entrance. Nakao moaned and bucked his hips up.

Nanba removed his mouth from Nakao's to breath and also spoke. "Someone's a bit eager. Aren't we?" He asked taunting Nakao.

"Quit stalling… Do it…" Nakao grunted impatiently.

"Of course, I'm not about to leave you dissatisfied. It leaves me dissatisfied." Nanba said before he planted his mouth back on Nakao's. He straddled him and entered. Both men groaned simultaneously. Nanba set a pattern almost instantly; in and out, in and out.

Nakao broke their lip lock and let out a chorus of moans. "Aagh! Minami! G-go… ugh… faster! Faster! Agh! Fuck me faster, harder! Uhnn…" Nanba worked his magic and the climaxed at the exact same time. After a few rounds, they were both completely exhausted and fell asleep holding each other.


	5. HIATUS

This story is on hiatus

I am sorry that I have to leave, but I am not in a healthy state of mind

and since i feel so bad, i feel i should explain why i decided to stop

recently my anxiety and depression have been going nuts and medication isn't working and im trying to find the right antidepressant, but i just went through a period of being suicidal for about a month, i would just stop at cutting though

it ended a couple weeks ago, but i really need a clear break with as little stress as possible

i will be on hiatus from writing any fanfiction since the effort to write a chapter or two for any of my stories is just frustrating right now

I do not know when or if i will return from hiatus

I pray that I am able to, but i have serious issues that are more important than my stories right now

I really do hope that i can return and continue writing stories in the future

I love you all


End file.
